Truths
by MinaDestler
Summary: Sarah lives in a perfect world - but suddenly she is told that she's adopted. Now she's trying to find her real father - who is stranded on Destiny


Hey Guys :)

This is the first Fanfiction I translated into English. I hope youll like it

I don't own SGU - only Sarah and her parents :)

Truths

"Mom, I'm home!" Sarah called as she walked through the door. She had just returned from a middle-class-party she went to with some of her friends. It wasn't that good. In fact she had been bored the whole time. She liked celebrating with others, but this time it had been absolutely mortifying.  
She threw her key ring on her bed and took off her black leather jacket and her boots.  
"Hey Sweetheart. You're home already? We expected you to come home much later" her mother said, walking into the room.  
Sarah shrugged. "The party wasn't as good as Pete had said it would be. That's why I am back early. Kate gave me a ride – she didn't like it either." She gave her mom a hug and asked, "What did you and Dad do?"  
"Oh well, your father and I watched some old movies and drank some wine."  
Sarah smiled. "Good, at least you had a good time this evening. I might finish my book before I go to bed. Tomorrow I will have to study for my test on Monday. Good night, Mom."  
"Good night, sweetheart."  
Back in her room, the first thing she did was throw her handbag on her desk. Then she looked at herself in her mirror. Her slightly curled blond hair fell over her shoulders and she wasn't pleased with that. Maybe she should cut it?  
Her tired, big brown chocolate eyes stared back at her, as she examined herself in the mirror. It had been a very hard week. She had three big tests this week, and although she was well prepared Sarah couldn't help but be a bit nervous – as usual. "Well, let's hope I won't get an E or an F," she murmured before she undressed herself and put on her nightgown. She picked her book and sat on her bed. But she had to admit she didn't really feel like reading today. Maybe she should go to sleep earlier today. After all, it has been a hard week and the Party was tiring.  
Monday – after school  
After her chemistry test that day, Sarah went to mess around with her friends. She bought a big cup of coffee and a sandwich.  
"Really, that test was horrible!" Kate moaned as she took a seat next her best friend Sarah.  
"You think so? I didn't think it was so bad," replied Josh, grinning at Kate with his devilish green eyes. The two of them have been together for a year now and they were very happy.  
"Those who were prepared for this test wouldn't think it was horrible," Mike commented as he put his glasses back on his nose.  
"And that's coming from YOU!" Sarah laughed. "You're the smartest in the whole class!"  
"Oh, be quiet, Sarah," interrupted Kate. "You're our little chemistry-pro."  
Sarah laughed and answered. "Well, what can I say; I'm a pro." For that Kate threw a grape at her, which Sarah caught and threw back.

After finally coming home, Sarah was immediately called into the living room by her parents. Their faces were tense and they seemed to be unsure about something. Sarah's good mood was instantly destroyed. "What's going on? Did something happen?"  
Her father took a deep breath before he answered: "Sarah, your mother and I have something to tell you."  
"Okay, what is it?" Sarah wanted to know and sat down opposite them.  
Her mother swallowed hard. "Sarah, you know that we will always love you. No matter what happens. You know that, right?"  
"Of course I do! Mom, what is it? What's wrong?"  
The elderly woman couldn't go on, so her father replied for her. "What we wanted to tell you ….you have to know that we wanted to tell you sooner and now it's time for you to know…"  
Sarah became nervous and afraid. She has never seen her parents like that. What has happened to make them behave in such an uneasy way? "Please, tell me what's wrong. . . Please," she begged.  
"Sarah, we're not your real parents. You've been adopted." Her mother said finally.  
Sarah felt like being hit with something pretty hard. Had she heard them correctly? Adopted? "But…I don't understand. What do mean? I've been adopted?"  
Her parents – could she even call them parents now? – nodded sadly. "Sweetie, you will always be our daughter and we will always love you" repeated her mother.  
Sarah ran a hand through her hair, thinking hard. Now that she knew it a dozen signs proved her not being their real kid. For example her parents didn't share her love for classical music and science. They preferred languages and knew some of them pretty good. Furthermore Sarah didn't look like them. Her mother had light-brown hair and blue eyes and her father black hair and blue-green eyes. She had blond hair and brown eyes. She didn't look like them at all. And now she knew why. They weren't her biological parents.  
"But who are my real parents? And why did they give me away?" Sarah wanted to know. The girl could hear her heart beating frantically in her chest. Hopefully she wouldn't get any more bad news.  
"Your mother and your father never wanted to give you away. But one day your mother got very sick – she had cancer. You were just a few months old. They both knew that it would be a very hard time for them and they didn't want to neglect you. That's why they decided to give you up for adoption. They never wanted this. They always wanted to have a baby but they wanted to give a chance." Her adoptive father answered.  
Sarah's eyes grew wide. "Did my mom…did she defeat the cancer?"  
"Yes, she did, but it took her a very long time. Unfortunately after a few years the disease came back. And this time it was too late. She died in 2006."  
After hearing this, Sarah couldn't hold back the tears. She would never get a chance to see her birth mother.  
"And…and my father? What about him? Is he alive?"  
"We don't know," answered her adoptive mother.  
"After your mother died, no one ever heard anything from him again." Her husband added.  
"But how can you know so much about my real mother but not about my father? Did you have any type of contact with them?"  
They shook their heads. "No, we didn't. Your mother was the concert violinist Gloria Rush."  
"Wait a sec! THE Gloria Rush? Didn't we go to a concert where she played? She was my real mother?"  
This time they nodded. That was too much for her. That meant she had met her mother once but didn't know it then. "But what about my father? How can you know that no one ever heard of him again?"  
"He is a scientist, but after his wife's death he left all the academic circles, and just disappeared. No one knows where he is now."  
Sarah thought about their words. So she still had her father but no idea where he was. That's when she made a decision. She would find him. Right after finishing her school she would go and look for him.


End file.
